What About Me?
by foldintothenight
Summary: The Miz and Eve Torres had been dating for a while, but recently things went south. The dumped goes to an old friend to be consoled. Song fic. One shot. Total fluff. Enjoy!


**Alright, so this should be interesting. My first song fic. Bear with me? The song is by Emily Osment of Hannah Montana fame. Only I liked her so much more than Miley on the show. General disclaimer, I own nothing here. The WWE and it's Superstars are owned by Vince McMahon... until my devious plot to takeover... nah, just kidding. Wouldn't that be the best, though? Also, there is a bonus character not employeed by WWE. However, I do not own her, either. The pairing idea goes credit to WWE'sFinestDiva2012. Happy Birthday, Sara! You're awesome :)**

* * *

_The city is sleeping, but I'm still awake  
I'm dreaming, I'm thinking what happened today, is it right?  
I **fold into the night**  
The flashbacks, the pictures, the letters and songs  
The memories, the heart that you carved on the wall  
Its a shame, now that nothings the same_

"We had everything going for us. Six months together. To the day. We were happy. Or so I thought that we were. Turns out I was just being used. Everyone told me to stay away, but I didn't listen. I was in love. I was blind to what was really going on right in front of me," I sighed as I told my friend the story of my latest breakup.

_Now the bridges are burned and we're lost in the wind__  
__It's time that we sink or swim_

"I gave this person everything. I really thought that they were the one," I looked up as I was handed a beer. "Thanks."

"No problem," she sat down with me in the window seat in her apartment. I knew that I could always count on this woman. We had been through hell and back together. She was my best friend.

"I just didn't expect this to happen to me. Me of all people. I am a good person, aren't I?"

_What about you__  
__What about me__  
__What about fairy tale endings__  
__Were you just pretending to be__  
__And I'm wondering__  
__What if we tried__  
__What if I cried__  
__What if its better tomorrow__  
__What if I followed your eyes__  
__I'm wondering__  
__What about me?_

She frowned, I could tell that she didn't know what to say. She had always been there for me. I felt like I didn't deserve such a great friend, but there she was. "You are a great person. Don't you ever forget that. You deserve so much better than this," she took a sip from her beer.

"We even competed together. The mixed tag matches were fun. I believed that we were looking for the same thing. I don't know what happened."

_You said it, you meant it, you hung up the__ phone__  
__The talking in circles it set it stone__  
__You were gone, we were wrong all along__  
__Now the past is the past and the bruises may fade__  
__These scars are here to stay_

"When did it happen?" she bit her lip.

"Just after Hell in the Cell," I shrugged with a sigh. "I was made to feel like I wasn't needed anymore. I feel like there is still a knife in my heart."

"I'm starting to think that the love was one sided, honey," she reached out, taking my hand.

"Tell me about it," I grunt as I bring the bottle to my lips. "I was played for a fool."

_What about you__  
__What about me__  
__What about fairy tale endings__  
__Were you just pretending to be__  
__I'm wondering__  
__What if we tried__  
__What if I cried__  
__What if its better tomorrow__  
__What if I followed your eyes__  
__I'm wondering__  
__What about me?_

"You know that you're better than that, right Mikey?" she smiled, squeezing my hand.

I shook my head, my cheeks reddening a bit, "why didn't we stay together, Trishelle?"

She shrugged, "We just didn't work out. We weren't meant to be a romantic couple."

"Yeah, I guess it just happens. On the bright side, I did get an awesome best friend out of the deal," I flash my best Miz grin.

She laughed, shaking her head. "There you go again, wearing that word out."

_Stay away__  
__You'll fade away__  
__I'm not afraid anymore_

"What can I say," I shrug. "The ladies like it."

"Yeah, but you keep picking the wrong ones," she pointed out with a smirk.

"Eve just seemed so genuine, though. I thought that she could have been the one."

"You say that like you forget what she did to Ryder and Cena. You were the one who told me about that. Don't get me wrong, though," she looked up, a sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Trish?" I frown, moving a little closer

_What about you__  
__What about me__  
__What about fairy tale endings__  
__Were you just pretending to be__  
__I'm wondering__  
__What if we tried__  
__What if I cried__  
__What if its better tomorrow__  
__What if I followed your eyes__  
__I'm wondering__  
__What about me?_

"I just feel like this is the only way I can see you anymore. I get that you're a big time WWE superstar now, and that you've got a movie coming out. It's just that... I miss you, Mike."

"I'm sorry I've been so busy, Trish. I don't mean to be such a horrible friend," I set my beer down and wrap my arms around her with a sigh.

It took a few moments, but she finally gave into me. I felt her set down her own beer and she returned the embrace. "Just don't forget about me at times when you hadn't been just dumped."

"I think I can do that. I don't know where I would be without you."

_The city is sleeping, but I'm still awake (what about me)__  
__I'm dreaming, I'm thinking what happened today is it right?_

* * *

**So? I know that it's short. But it's sweet and total fluff right? I may do more in the future. Please R&R?**


End file.
